wreckedfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Hinkle
Todd Hinkle is a main character of the American television series Wrecked. He was in a 7 year relationship with Jess Kato, but they separated after surviving the crash. Before The Crash In Todd's fraternity, his nickname was "Streaks". Todd met Jess at "the fraternity party of the year", 9 years earlier and told Danny how she was the only person who wouldn't "take any of his guff". They had sex on the same night. Todd and Jess continued hook up for 2 years, and had been officially together for 7 years by the time of the crash. (Tubthumping) On The Island After a few weeks of being on the island, Todd was ordered by Steve to stay in a pit for stealing all the island's supplies. Whilst in the pit, Todd befriends a boar piglet, after initially being terrified of it. He realises that the boar is actually ok, and names him Meat. Todd serves his time in the pit, and on his last day of being held captive, tries to help Meat escape, but is caught out by Karen, who then reports the piglet to Steve. Steve then orders Todd to serve extra time in the pit for concealing "contraband". After Florence is sent to the pit for stealing supplies, Corey overhears her and Todd discuss their plan to get Emma and escape the island. Corey knocks Pack unconscious after Pack tells them he can hear their plan. Corey helps Florence and Todd escape the pit, although neither Todd nor Florence seem to have any idea who Corey is. Corey is initially angry when neither Todd nor Florence recognise him, and tells Florence he thought they had a connection. He tells them how Beth and Lemar discovered a secret cove, which had a collection of maps inside, and they could be the key to leaving the island. After working himself into a frenzy, he wonders why he even bothered to help them, but Florence kisses him and he immediately calms down and agrees to continue helping them escape. Before leaving the island, Todd finds Meat, who he has now grown to love and sets him free to prevent him from being eaten by the survivors. Todd cries as he sets Meat free Todd catches up with Florence, Emma and Corey. He tells them that he will hold back the other survivors after saying that Meat had taught him about fighting for love. However, Corey and Florence tell Todd that Jess was now in a relationship with Chet, to which Todd changes his mind and jumps on the raft. Todd, Florence and Corey, along with a sick Emma, launch the raft, Corey notices the other survivors had been made aware of their escape attempt and had began chasing after the raft. He says that someone has to stay and hold the other survivors off. He tells Florence to not look back and keep paddling, before kissing her. As they are trying to row, Coorey fails to stop the rest of the survivors, and Steve pulls out a gun, and shoots Todd. (The Adventures of Beth and Lamar) Todd asks Tank Top what has been going on in the outside world, and Tank Top begins to tell him of the political climate. When Pack asks what has been going on on Game Of Thrones, Todd is more interested to know what has been going on on the show Ballers. Jess later reveals to Todd that she doesn't like Ballers and had secretly been watching Game Of Thrones without him, and not going to Sunday night pilates like she had been telling him, which makes him angry. Jess asks Tank Top and V-Neck to spoil Game Of Thrones. After the pirates perform the entire 6th season of Game Of Thrones, Todd apologises to Jess, admitting he was wrong about Game Of Thrones. (Caiman) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main characters